


And I'm Home

by orphan_account



Series: Requiem For The Phantom [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Suburban Shootout
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Retired Phantom Thief!John, Romance, Sequel to the Phantom Thief series, Spoilers if you still haven't seen it..., They still haven't had sex btw, but you probably have seen it, established relationships - Freeform, suspense?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A lot of dead people are back because apparently fake suicide is the new thing, though John begs to differ, regardless the bakerstreet duo are back and engaged, John's formerly assumed dead cousin also Q's formerly assumed dead lover is alive but no one knows, Sherlock is fascinated by Ms. Morstan's case but doesn't like how close she is to John, Mrs. Hudson is just happy to have her boys back. Anderson is no longer mean, Molly has a boyfriend and the world already forgot about Nero.</p><p>All is well and The game is back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

In a room where various people who seem to have no relation or anything common towards them in an outward appearance sits on chairs that are circled and in the middle of them is an almost homeless looking man because of his beard. Though this group of misfits seem to have nothing in common base on their outward appearance, then obviously their appearance has nothing to do with it because what's common between this people is the fact that they are gathered to figure out how one Sherlock Holmes survive the fall and how one John Watson disappeared only to be reunited with his lover.

And because appearance can be deceiving, it perhaps good to mention that the almost homeless looking man is Phillip Anderson, who has become obsessed with the how the baker street duo survived and their reunion.

And so along with the rest, with much gusto, shared various ideas on how it happened.

At that moment on a  train ride that would pass by London two obviously engaged to each other males were looking at the map and generally just being couply. The shorter man with blond hair and cobalt blue eyes is named John Watson, formerly assumed dead genius of the medical field and his partner Sherlock Holmes, formerly assumed dead consulting fake fraud detective were sickeningly sweet and domestic to each other though hardly sweet enough if you ask a passerby.

But by their standards and perhaps their friends they were disgustingly sweet.

"We really should probably drop by Baker Street first, Sherlock" John said in a content voice that showed how he really didn't mind if they drop by Baker street later, Sherlock hummed in agreement thougg he insisted, " Let's just do everything in one go, John"

"Lazy git" John said though it was far from acerbic and just really fond.

Sherlock smiled once more and gave John a kiss on his forehead.

"French?" John asked snuggling to his lover's side as he hummed a made-up tune.

"For them or for us?"

"For them"

"Okay" Sherlock said and the two of them continued on cuddling on the train, making some couples and teens look at them with fond gazes and others wistful ones.

* * *

 

Greg Lestrade(-Holmes) was spectacularly knackered and a well shagged man since his spouse Mycroft decided to take a well deserve break for the both of them today. Which lead to a wonderful and slow morning sex.

Their shared home in Chelsea already had the morning sun creeping in and Greg honestly just want to spend it a little bit more in the bed considering the fact that Mycroft was most probably doing his morning excercise on the treadmill. Greg found him self thinking about shower sex and was torn between getting up from the comfy bed to initiate it or staying in and just ambush Mycroft once he comes back.

'decisions, decisions' thought Greg and stared on his wedding band absentmindedly, slowly he went back to sleep.

While Greg was musing after their sex, Mycroft had went to do his daily routine of maintaning his weight, the fact that he had just a long overdue morning sex with his spouse before his morning excercise made him a bit more chipper. Idly he thought of having another round with Greg and was seriously contemplating it until his phone went off and he had to answer it.

 


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times in life when you have to distance yourself from those you love because you love them.

London beckons her and he follows her.

Their meeting was purely a coincidence, he was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time and she had no choice but to bring him along. The course of their relationship did not run smooth, he was attracted to her but despised how easily she could kill someone despite how 'evil' they were. Their relationship was purely sexual even if sometimes it felt like more. He had no illusions that she could want more with him since he knew of her yearning for someone who was higher than him in everything.

The man Blanca Valmont loves.

Even so he pretends that he hears concern in her voice every time he gets hurt or troubled, that when they fuck it is filled with passion and just not release, that when she allows him to kiss her, it is because they both love each other. She might have noticed and she might not have but he is thankful for this allowances.

"Hurry up, Corylus" she says and he smiles at the nickname and follows her, falling in step with her as they arrive in London for the completion of her task. His mind wanders back to the gay couple they passed by who was particularly sweet with each other and how it made him want to be able to be like that with Blanca too. But before he could further his thought he found himself being lead by the very woman he loves and yearns for as the two of them head to a small flat that would be their permanent residence for the time being.

"So, what do I call you now?" he asks as he watches her take off her clothes, months of sleeping and  _sleeping_ with her had lessen his naïveté.

"Maria" she says and proceeds to kiss him.

For all of Blanca's obliviousness regarding sexual jokes and entendres she was almost impossible to satisfy when it comes to sex and her admittance of size kink for him was something that still made him embarassed and horny, so they fuck and maybe they make love. It lasts until he could no longer and even then Blanca (Maria, his mind supplies) still isn't satiated.

"sometimes, I think you only keep me for the sex" his addled mind says outloud and for a brief moment, when Blanca's eyes look at he felt guilt, it was strange because he shouldn't and yet it seems that their whole meeting had skewed him completely.

"and company too" she says in a light manner, a jest, the kiss though was completely welcome even if it did confuse him.

"sleep, Bill" she says and he does. Never one to deny her, not that he could.

* * *

 

The thing with death is that once you died, fake or otherwise, was that you cease to exist, the niches you have on the people you cared for either corrode or filled by someone else. And Blanca/Maria/Yuki/Ana or whatever name she decided too, accepted that whole heartedly, she was dead to those who knew her intimately and otherwise. She was happy though, John and Sherlock had found their way back to each other, Irene Adler was happy with her spouse, James Moriarty was dead (she ensured it) and Jim had Sebastian. So really there was no need for her to continue being dead.

She already finished her side project but she knew there was no longer a place for Blanca Valmont, everyone moved on and her niche filled by someone else. So she'll continue hiding in the shadows, dancing near the orbit of her former life but never getting close enough to be pulled in by its gravity. She now had Bill Hazeldine, moderately useful and knew how to keep her entertained by sexual and non-sexual means.

He was naïve the first time they met accidentally, a misguided thought that she killed a man out of self-defense, she enjoyed how he seemed to believe in the good of everyone, how uncomfortable he was when a particularly annoying and stupid girl was set on seducing him but most of all she enjoyed his bouts of expressing beliefs to a cynic and misanthropist like her. It all ended though when she came into confrontation with the neighborhood mafia, hardly had bigger contacts but troublesome to her goal. He paled upon seeing his own mother kill someone, her mother in turn paled upon seeing her image ruined in front of the child she desperately tried to protect.

Once more a misguided thought, that she was some sort of justice, it was only later did he realize this though, too late because he was in too deep. Her pragmatism versus his almost altruism. They were a good pair, people trusted him for his naïvete which was stupid considering who he was traveling with. There were times when she strayed from her goal but Bill never failed to pull her back to the path.

"sometimes, I think you only keep me for the sex" 

This knocks her out of her morbid thoughts and for once is forced to look, to througly  _look_ at the now man who she just slept with multiple times since leaving his neighborhood.

It was not entirely true and she almost admitted it, 'but it wouldn't do' she thought and just told him to sleep.

"it wouldn't really do" she admits vocally in the silence of their shared flat, in their bed, "until John's happiness is ensured..."

It was probably perverse and twisted of her, to relish his drying semen inside her and on the rest of her body, but Bill was asleep and what he didn't know would not hurt him...sometimes.


	3. 37°C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If perhaps this town has the same will as that of the people's hearts and if we should bring happiness to those who live in this town, if such feelings should exist then perhaps the town brought upon this miracle"  
> -Clannad After Story

London was filled with warmth, the whole city was devoid of grey clouds as if the city itself was aware that its beloved people have come home. Birds were singing and the gentle breeze gave everyone a little bit of a smile. There was no rush hour and no one was in a hurry, a surprising occurence. Something that Greg Lestrade (-Holmes) took note of as he took a leisurely walk in Regent's park, his lover and husband Mycroft Holmes had decided to have an impromptu date though he had no qualms about it as a matter of fact Greg was enthustiastic about it, he enjoyed Mycroft's cooking and the man's impeccable eye for detail and perfection.

 

Then there was also the fact that Sherlock and John would be coming home soon, not that they knew when but Greg has this feeling that it might be a few days later or when they least expect it. And it might be illogical and idealistic of him to think that London being this warm and bright has something to do withit regardless of his grand mother saying that a city can become sentient if enough people love it.

 

"Have I kept you waiting?" Mycroft asks him, the large picnic basket replaced the usual brolly Mycroft brought with him, Greg shook his head and smiled. The two went to find the perfect spot.

* * *

 

Mrs. Hudson woke up pleasantly, her hip was devoid of its usual pain and she had biscuits with her tea. She had cleaned 221 B for her boys, having this feeling in her gut that they were coming back soon and maybe she'll scold them personally this time for making her worry and a bit sad ever since they though right now starting with her scones was the best way to start.

 

Her boys might be hungry and Martha Hudson knew that they had been missing her scones, it was the best after all as John had said countless of times.

 

"Oh, dear" Mrs. Hudson said noticing that she was lacking sugar, she smiles and prepares to get out. It would not do after all if her scones are less than perfect. Besides John's young boys would be dropping by for their usual snacks. Even if her two boys have stopped living in 221 B for a while, it never stopped being a home and refuge for the Irregulars and Sherlock's Homeless Network whenever they came by.

 

It was also good to have someone to share stories with and as Mrs. Hudson step out of 221 she notice the small bouquet of daisies place on the side of the door and smiled, bringing it in and placing it at the nearest table before continuing on her day with a bright and warm smile.

* * *

 

 The whole Q Branch was buzzing with energy, which had been a rare occurence since the sudden change of the Quartermaster's mood though the energy Q Branch was exuding was far from the normal and the new normal starting 2 years ago. And it seemed to be coming from the new Quartermaster, if one look closely enough they could see the restrained energy Q was giving off.

 

His frantic typing would sound elegant but to those who had taken their time to observe him would notice that it was in a slightly faster temp.

 

No one in Q Branch knew why but seeing their Quartermaster look this energetic made them the same and so everyone and even the agents felt energize, whereas Q, himself remained ignorant of his surroudings, there had been a single and soliraty message from his dead lover though he knew that the chances of it being programmed was more likely than her being alive, it still gave him the drive and right now there was a small hint of her ressurection.

 

Countless hackers in smaller circles were talking about a new hacker that was almost as skilled as his (assumed)deceased lover, the hacker in question had no name though there were rumors of that they were actually a duo. Q ignored the latter information instead he focused on the skill set that everyone verified as true, the hacker has been traveling around the world doing odd jobs, speculations were they are hits, commonly seen wearing a silver cross.

 

Q knew that dozens of people wore silver cross but only  _she_ would wear one that has a ring with it and so he allowed himself to hope, to gain the closure and answers he wanted.

* * *

 

John and Sherlock were busy planning the events of their return and how exactly would they make sure everyone would be in the same place with little tension as much as possible. They were ,of course, also planning to make it their engagement party as well, just to avoid the celebrations Mummy Holmes would do and Daddy Holmes would surely not object.

 

Both of them had faced demons they would rather not speak of until they are sure to have move on and then there was also the fact that The Great Hiatus ,as John called it in his head, has changed both of them though Sherlock had change much more. This John knew in through his partner's acts, gone was the little boy genius who remained unaware of how truly dark the world and its inhabitants could be.

 

Sherlock had seen the horrors of the world and he had carried it unknowingly and John saw it in the slightly hunched posture of his partner but that was not to say John had not changed as well but compared to Sherlock's it was indeed less. John's change could be found in his eyes, were once they were filled with abundant energy, his eyes that never ceased to marvel at the world had dulled. And perhaps the two are not even meant to be compared nonetheless they have changed and in their departure so did the world they left for the seemingly greater good.

 

Their saving grace was each other in a life filled with questionable silver linings. Death has been their intimate friend ever since The Great Hiatus but they have both soldiered on and would continue to do so.

* * *

 

_"Do you know the exact temperature of the normal human body is?"_

"37 degree Celsius" she whispers in remembrance of a memory that held the greatest emotion of her.  _love_.

"Maria?"

"Go back to sleep, Bill" she says and though it might have been just for a moment, his name was uttered with love.

 

And London hummed with content as her beloved inhabitants had returned home.


End file.
